Abismo da Loucura
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: A loucura pode ter várias formas, assumir diversas faces... "Qual seria a sua, Shizu-chan?"  Shizaya


Durarara! e seus personagens não me pertencem. Talvez os personagens estejam meio distorcidos, não costumo escrever com eles, mas foi feita com carinho e amor (-q). Presente de amigo secreto para Yuka-chan.

Boa leitura! E lembrem dos reviews~

**Abismo da Loucura**

Entreabriu os olhos, sentindo-se meio grogue, demorando algum tempo para assimilar a situação em que se encontrava. Seus braços estavam suspensos e presos por correntes – pode ouvir o tinir do metal quando tentou se movimentar – e o ambiente, escuro; iluminado fracamente por uma luz que parecia querer se desprender a qualquer momento do teto. Não conseguia sentir direito as pernas: pareciam paralisadas, embora latejando. Nada realmente insuportável. O que Heiwajima Shizuo desejava saber era apenas por que, diabos, estava ali.

A porta de madeira foi aberta, fazendo um rangido ecoar pelo galpão. Após ser fechada – não fazendo menos barulho -, passos soaram lateralmente ao local em que o rapaz estava acorrentado. Shizuo até tentou virar a cabeça para identificar quem era, mas seus músculos reclamaram, forçando-o a permanecer quieto. Todavia, não precisou esperar muito, pois logo a pessoa abaixou-se em frente a si.

- Ara~! Como esperado do Shizu-chan – a voz soou irritante aos ouvidos do mencionado. – Estava um pouco preocupado, você não acordava. Quase achei que exagerei na hora de te drogar!

- I-za-ya...

Rosnou o nome do mais novo, por mais que a garganta arranhasse, cerrando os punhos e impulsionando-se para frente, querendo socá-lo. Antes que sequer conseguisse chegar perto, as correntes puxaram-no e foi obrigado a ficar onde estava. O informante soltou um risinho de escárnio, ficando de pé e colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, olhando-o com pena.

- Não, não, Shizu-chan. Você tem que se comportar, viu? Olha, até trouxe água para você.

O moreno usou um tom simpático, mostrando uma garrafa de água mineral. Aproximou-se, pousando um dos joelhos entre as pernas do loiro e o pé ao lado de uma delas. Destampou o recipiente e estendeu ao outro.

Shizuo, por sua vez, preferia morrer de fome e sede a aceitar caridade daquela pulga nojenta. O fato de o loiro estar fazendo todo o possível para evitar o gargalo serviu para irritar Izaya. Sem aviso prévio, agarrou os fios claros, puxando-os e forçando o líquido contra os lábios agora entreabertos.

- Você deve aceitar quando os outros são bondosos, Shizu-chan – disse calmo e pausadamente, soando ameaçador, estreitando os olhos e curvando o canto dos lábios. – Ou você quer um beijo? Não pareceu desgostar antes... Ah, é! Você estava desacordado.

Izaya riu alto, ignorando o fato dos olhos castanhos fitarem-no com ódio. Só parou quando a água acabou, dando de ombros e deixando o recipiente vazio de lado. Agora era perceptível o rubor de fúria nas bochechas de Heiwajima – poderia muito bem ser por falta de ar, pois arfava, mas Orihara sabia que era pura raiva contida.

- Seu... Bondosos? Você queria me afogar, maldito! O que voc–

- Era brincadeira, Shizu-chan. Que graça teria te beijar se não pudesse ver sua reação?

Dizia como se fosse óbvio, inclinando a cabeça para o lado inocentemente, descendo os olhos rubros pelo corpo do maior, percebendo que mais da metade do conteúdo da garrafa escapara, molhando as roupas de barman. Sem dizer nada, embora o maior esboçasse uma expressão completamente irritada para si, puxou mais os cabelos dele, abafando o grunhido de dor com seus lábios antes curvados em um sorriso perverso.

Shizuo arregalou os olhos, sentindo o rosto queimar sob o olhar do informante. Izaya puxou a língua do outro, massageando-a e sugando de modo que o mais velho quase gemeu de prazer, apesar do desconforto causado pelo puxão nos fios. Quase. Antes que cometesse essa sandice, conseguiu arrumar um jeito de escapar dos lábios de Orihara.

Com aquele gesto atrevido por parte de Shizuo, o moreno soltou as mechas claras, porém somente para sacar o canivete, infligindo com a lâmina um corte na bochecha do outro. A essa altura, a vontade do mais velho matá-lo tinha passado para um nível nunca antes visto – todavia, bem perceptível a qualquer um que observasse.

- Você é muito transparente. Mas é uma boa reação. Só que eu odeio quando você fica tão irracional... Ainda bem que está preso, né?

Voltou a ficar de pé, começando a andar em círculos. Shizuo, frustrado com aquela incapacidade, manteve-se a fitá-lo com nojo.

- Ei, Shizu-chan, o que você acha que leva as pessoas à loucura? – Começou, ignorando o olhar sobre si. - Alguns falam que é apenas um estado momentâneo, outros que acontece por uma situação de estresse... Os mais crentes dizem que é falta de deus – virou-se para o loiro, sem deixar de sorrir. – O que acha?

- Acho que é idiotice. E eu vou te matar. Ma-tar.

O moreno apenas riu – estava tão divertido! -, aproximando-se mais uma vez e se sentando entre as pernas do mais velho. Retirou a gravata borboleta e começou a abrir o colete preto com calma, fitando o que fazia com um ar contemplativo.

- Nee, Shizu-chan. Ainda não percebeu? Você pode ser o rei, mas eu _também_ sou _seu_ deus. Digo... – puxou a camisa social, fazendo os botões pularem, o que fez Shizuo grunhir. – Você é o que é por minha causa.

Um momento de silêncio. Heiwajima encarou aquela figura desagradável com descrença.

- Do que diabos está falando? – Indagou, rangendo os dentes.

- Hahah! Tão inocente...

Izaya deslizou as mãos pelo tórax exposto, contornando os músculos em uma suave carícia, até chegar ao fecho da calça, começando a abri-la. Inclinou-se, lambendo o sangue do corte que fizera, encaminhando os lábios até o lóbulo da orelha do maior, mordiscando-o demoradamente. Retomou a fala em um sussurro, o tom rouco e o hálito quente próximo ao ouvido de Shizuo.

- Por mais que negue, você está enlaçado a mim. Eu sou o gatilho que dispara sua força. Se não fosse por mim – elevou uma das mãos, segurando firme o queixo do outro –, você não seria Heiwajima Shizuo. Como se sente ao constatar isso?

O maior fechou os olhos, indignado. Não queria nem entender qual a lógica daquela loucura de que Izaya falava! Tentando manter a mente longe daquele assunto, deixou que o moreno movesse sua cabeça como queria.

- Eeei, Shizu-chan... Você não deveria ficar calado.

Um brilho sádico passou pelos olhos carmesins. Vendo que o guarda-costas se limitaria ao silêncio, empurrou com violência a cabeça dele, batendo contra a parede. Não se contentando, puxou a tira de tecido que anteriormente estava amarrada em um nó de gravata, puxando as pontas em direções contrárias, apertando o pescoço do loiro.

- A culpa é sua. Eu disse para não ficar em silêncio.

Izaya explicou, sem se abalar com as bochechas de Heiwajima ganhando um tom rubro pela falta de ar, só soltando quando ele começou a se debater demais. Segurando-lhe os ombros, desceu os lábios pelo pescoço, dando pequenos beijos carinhosos sobre a pele.

- Não quero te machucar, Shizuo. Seja um bom garoto, ok?

As unhas arranharam-lhe com força a cintura, rendendo marcas avermelhadas ao local. Sem enrolar muito mais, afastou-se, puxando tanto a calça quanto a roupa íntima de uma vez, fazendo Shizuo corar – dessa vez, por vergonha.

- O q... O que você pensa que...!

O informante ficou de pé, encostando a lateral da lâmina no queixo do loiro, erguendo-o para que fosse fitado.

- Alguns dizem que a loucura é pior que a morte. O que acha? Eu te odeio. Nada mais justo do que te dar um tratamento adequado, não concorda?

O tom de Izaya estava frio e, sua expressão, sem o sorriso irônico de praxe.

- Eu poderia obrigar você a me chupar – voltou às feições de costume, colocando o fio cortante contra a garganta do outro. – Mas não seria tão divertido! Quero ouvir você gemer, gritar e en-lou-que-cer por minha causa.

Fechou os olhos, alargando o sorriso e se ajoelhou. Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior com força para mostrar quem estava no controle da situação, iniciando um beijo voraz com gosto de sangue. A mente de Shizuo estava entorpecida, não conseguia pensar ou se movimentar direito, o que fazia os toques do moreno parecerem excitantes, por mais que castigassem sua pele com mordidas e chupões cada vez mais fortes.

Uma vez sentado sobre o colo do loiro, Izaya começou a fazer movimentos sugestivos de vai e vem, rebolando sobre a região íntima de Shizuo. Este estava começando a entender o que o menor queria dizer com aquele papo sobre loucura, mordendo a parte interna da bochecha, tentando não cair naquele golpe baixo.

Inútil. Soltou um gemido baixo e sôfrego – mas, ainda assim, um gemido.

Não que Orihara fizesse questão de se controlar: soltou um suspiro de pura satisfação após ouvir o maior, volvendo o corpo na direção dele, lambendo o filete de sangue que escorrera dos lábios dele.

- Aaah~! Shizu-chan! Já está ficando excitado? Assim eu também vou deixar de me controlar...

Voltou a ocupar-lhe a boca, porém desceu as mãos até a própria calça, abrindo-a para abaixar as roupas, retirando também o casaco. Interrompeu o beijo para desfazer-se da blusa, agarrando-se ao corpo do maior de modo que as peles se friccionassem. Shizuo franziu o cenho em resposta, contraindo sua expressão.

- Eu te odeio. – Disse pausadamente, pontuando cada palavra. – Sua... pulga maldita.

- Também te amo, Shizu-chan.

Retrucou com escárnio, apertando a parte interna das coxas contra a cintura dele. Os dedos estimulavam os mamilos, logo os sentindo duros sob o toque. Izaya gemia com satisfação só por presenciar as reações de Shizuo, que estavam divididas entre raiva e prazer. Movendo-se de modo que as ereções roçassem, o moreno levou os lábios até o pé do ouvido do maior, sussurrando:

- Mesmo que você não goste de mim, e isso seja recíproco, vou te fazer me foder só para de ver sua expressão. Como será, hein, Shizu-chan? Você vai entrar em mim e gozar de prazer.

O mais alto estreitou os olhos, arfando. As veias do pulso estavam visíveis de tanta força que exercia ao cerrar o punho. Seu autocontrole estava indo para o espaço e estar imobilizado apenas o enfurecia mais.

- Você... é louco.

- Louco, Shizu-chan? – Repetiu, divertido. – A loucura tem muitas formas! Vou te fazer alcançar uma delas.

Deslizou as pontas dos dedos pelos músculos do maior, de modo lento e torturante, tendo a intenção de provocá-lo mais e mais. Arranhou o abdômen com força, intencionando machucar a pele, fazendo movimentos descendentes até encontrar a região íntima. O informante sustentou o próprio peso nos joelhos, segurando firme o membro rígido, masturbando-o para arrancar mais gemidos dos lábios do loiro. Heiwajima sentia que, com aqueles toques, o único fio que ainda o mantinha são se romperia.

- Nee, Shizu-chan – chamou com tom de voz meloso, a própria respiração descompassada. – Fale meu nome, tá?

Murmurou em um timbre que o guarda-costas ouviria, só então se posicionando e sentando sobre a ereção. Os olhos escarlates se estreitaram e, apesar da dor, se mantinham fixos na face do loiro. Naquela situação, ver as feições que normalmente se mostravam insatisfeitas e raivosas para si, contorcendo-se em luxúria por _sua_ causa só tornava tudo mais prazeroso – inclusive a dor que sentia.

Orihara, vendo que o outro não atenderia seu pedido por bem, segurou os fios claros, puxando-os o mais forte que conseguia.

- Diga meu nome, Shizuo.

O mencionado soltou um ruído de dor e protesto: se recusava a chamar o nome do informante. Porém, à medida que adentrava, ficava mais difícil. Poderia inventar um nome qualquer apenas para contrariá-lo, todavia, não conseguia raciocinar direito.

- I-izaya...

O gemido saiu arrastado e entrecortado por sua respiração. Por mais que Heiwajima tentasse negar, seu corpo reagia, as pernas trêmulas e o quadril buscando um contato maior com o corpo do mais novo.

A primeira reação de Izaya foi rir, mesmo que isso fizesse a dor aumentar. No momento, até o provável sangue que escorria de seu interior parecia insignificante.

- Ahh...! Vou te dar o que tanto quer, Heiwajima Shizuo!

Exclamou, começando a se mover, subindo e descendo o próprio corpo, as mãos apoiadas nos ombros do maior. Nenhum dos dois tentava ocultar mais os gemidos lânguidos que se misturavam, porém, Izaya fazia questão de fitar as transformações ocorridas nas feições do mais velho. Viu a expressão ir de completo ódio à satisfação; os olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos que murmuravam coisas desconexas mostrando que o loiro estava completamente entregue. A maneira como ele gritava "Izaya, Izaya" era a prova disso.

- Sei que... você pensou que ajo como uma puta. Mas você não está longe também, S-shizu-chan.

A voz saiu pausada, mas Izaya não se importava com isso. Estava adorando ouvir e ver como o mais velho estava agindo, principalmente a parte dele falar seu nome.

Em uma estocada mais forte, Shizuo soltou um grunhido, jogando a cabeça para trás e fitando o teto sem realmente o ver. Agora não só sua mente, mas também todos os sentidos estavam turvos – nem reconheceu a própria voz quando gemeu uma última vez o nome do moreno, logo encoberto pela voz do mesmo:

- A-ahh, Shizu-chan~.

Izaya murmurou arrastado, fincando as unhas mais uma vez contra a pele alva, agora de modo a arrancar sangue do local. Além do deleite que era proporcionado ao seu corpo, a mente do informante entrou em êxtase ao ser preenchido por Heiwajima. Não se aguentou mais, gozando e melando a ambos; só então se permitindo fechar os olhos por um instante, aproveitando aquela sensação ao máximo.

Suspirando, o moreno apoiou a face na curva do pescoço do guarda-costas, fazendo círculos no tórax dele com o indicador. Shizuo deixou a cabeça pender para o lado, o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração oscilante.

Apenas um raro momento de paz entre os dois, pois o informante não demorou a se levantar, lambendo os próprios lábios. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, usou as calças de Shizuo para se limpar, jogando-as de volta em cima do dono antes de começar a se vestir.

- Sabe, nunca imaginei que você seria masoquista, Shizu-chan – provocou, rindo. – Eu poderia te matar agora. O que acha?

Virou-se para o loiro que o fitava atônito, como se não acreditasse no que fez. Ou melhor, no que deixara o moreno fazer. Cerrou os punhos, franzindo o cenho, raivoso.

- Prefiro isso do que... ARGH!

O informante deu de ombros, tirando a poeira do casaco, fechando os olhos.

- Acho que vou te deixar aí. É mais divertido, não acha? Você viver sabendo que _transou _comigo. E gostou.

Falou com calma, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da vestimenta e indo até a porta do galpão aos saltos. Doía, mas a satisfação de ter proporcionado aquele momento ao loiro o deixava de bom humor.

- Ah, sim – parou, virando-se para trás. – Logo o efeito vai passar e você vai conseguir se soltar. Mas, se vier atrás de mim, vou achar que gostou e quer mais, tá?

Usou um tom divertido, retirando-se do lugar. E achou melhor fazer isso rápido, pois não demorou muito para seu nome ser gritado de um modo nem um pouco agradável.

Talvez não precisasse daquilo tudo: Shizuo, por si só, já agia de maneira insana.


End file.
